Movie Night- sabriel oneshotdrabble
by misosoupramen
Summary: Sam and Gabe settle down to watch a movie, but Gabe gets bored. Super fluffy (and pretty short) but also smutty. wing!kink and established sabriel.


**Hello lovelies! I decided to take a crack at writing smut-** lord knows I've read enough to know what I'm doing **- so here's my oneshot. It's appariently so fluffy that my friend started crying while she was beta-ing it for me. whoops. And making up nicknames for Gabe to call Sam gives me life. I know it's really short but its pretty much just a drabble, so there you go.**

"Hey, Samsquatch, do you wanna watch a movie?" Gabriel shouted down the hall, to the room where Sam was changing into his pajamas.

"Yeah babe, that would be great." smiled Sam, walking into the living room to join his husband on the couch.

"Okay… Tom Cruise or Emma Stone?"

"Obviously Tom Cruise." Sam said, making a face. As the movie began to play, Sam folded Gabriel into his arms, both of them snuggling into the couch.

Sighing and growing bored with the movie (Gabe doesn't really like action movies), Gabriel began to play with Sam's hair, twisting and braiding it. Humming with content, Sam began to lightly run his fingers over Gabe's back.

"Sammich, I'm bored." Gabe sighed, flopping back on the couch cushions.

"Well, maybe I can help with that," Sam smiled back. When he noticed that Gabriel was staring at him with glazed eyes, he snapped his fingers in Gabe's face, exclaiming loudly. "Gabe, sugar, you okay?"

"What? Yeah… yeah, I'm fine!" Gaberiel started, snapping out of his reverie.

"What were you thinking about that was so important?" Sam asked, pretending to pout. Smiling, Gabriel looked up into Sam's eyes.

"Your ridiculously chiseled abs," Smiling, Sam pulled off his shirt and started to flex, making silly faces. "You're such an idiot, Sammycakes." Gabriel chuckled, pulling Sam down to kiss him. Snapping his fingers, Gabe transported them to their bed, the movie forgotten in the background.

Breaking the kiss, Sam looked down at Gabriel with an embarrassed expression.

"Hey babe? Can… can I see your wings?" he asked sheepishly.

"Thought you'd never ask!"

Sitting up, Gabriel relaxed the grace that was keeping them hidden. Sam gaped as two pairs of shimmering gold wings unfurled in front of him.

"Can I touch them?" He gasped, staring wide-eyed at Gabriel.

"You can, but no one has ever touched them before, so I don't know what will happen." nodded Gabriel, looking up at Sam hesitantly.

Sam sighed as his fingers met downy feathers, but pulled them away almost immediately when Gabriel let out a low hiss.

"What?! Did I hurt you?" Sam asked, rushing to cradle Gabriel's face in his hands.

"No… just… just d-do that again." Gabriel stuttered, his eyes fluttering closed.

Sam cautiously ran his fingers through the soft feathers again, a wolfish grin spreading across his face when Gabriel moaned and bucked his hips.

"How's this?" Sam asked, carefully ruffling some feathers.

"Nghh! SAMMY!" Gabe yelled, throwing his head back. With a snap of his fingers, all their clothes disappeared, leaving them naked on the bed.

Tugging lightly at a handful of feathers, Sam grinned at the lur of cuss words and enochian shooting off Gabe's tongue. Sliding his aching cock against deliciously against Gabriel's, Sam bent to whisper in his ear, kissing and licking his way up Gabe's jaw.

"I wonder… can I make you cum just by doing this?" He growled, accentuating his last word by giving a few feathers a sharp tug. Gabriel screamed and his wings flapped. Pushing Gabriel back down onto the bed, Sam was careful not to crumple the archangel's feathers.

Straddling Gabe's stomach, Sam began to explore every inch of the glowing golden wings, tugging and ruffling as he went. Sam was enjoying watching Gabriel turn into a twitching, moaning mess, but received a huge shock when a warm hand suddenly wrapped around his cock.

Gabriel grinned lazily up at Sam, and began to stroke him slowly. Twisting his fingers into the angel's feathers, Sam arched his back, enjoying the warmth of Gabriel's hand. A few minutes later, Sam came, kissing Gabriel frantically. Basking in the afterglow, Sam resumed his preening of Gabe's wings. Running his hands over molten gold feathers, Sam grinned as Gabe was reduced to a whimpering puddle yet again. Right when Gabriel thought he could take it no longer, Sam tugged lightly on the small feathers just under Gabriel's shoulder blades.

Gabriel came undone.

Twitching and writhing, Gabe's vision went white. Shouting, he came all over his legs and even sam's back. He laid there for a while, finally calming down.

Snapping his fingers, he cleaned them off. Pulling Sam into a kiss, sweet and slow, Gabriel wrapped his wings around the bothe of them.

"G'night, Moosie." Gabriel whispered. But Sam was already asleep, surrounded by the love and warmth of his husband.


End file.
